Square Street
Square Street is a simulation and strategy game developed and released by Illusion Works on March 27, 2015 as a digitally exclusive title for the Tropicon platform. It was created as part of 's Weekly Challenge. It acts as a sub series to the already existing series, MySims. Gameplay The player is a character in the game, and uses the control sticks to move around the 3D open world like how the MySims series works. You can explore the world at your own pace, and collect different materials and items along the way which allow you to create different block pieces. These block pieces later help you to build the houses to the demand of the people moving in. You can then use other resources like Dyes to change the colour of the block pieces from the default of white, if that is what the character requests that is. Story You've decided to move to a new town as your old town was very boring and uneventful. You're riding a train but have realized you've taken the wrong train and end up in Square Street, an upcoming city of hustle and bustle. You decide that other than taking another train, you'd rather help out the folk here and help them start a new city. Quest 01: Sally's House After agreeing to help improve the city, your first quest is to build Sally's house. Sally explains that she doesn't mind how her house looks and leaves it up to you. After collecting some materials from the available area, you construct her house and she is delighted. She pays you $200 for building it. Quest 02: Freddie's House You're next asked to build Freddie's house. He introduces you to themes as he wants you to build a technological house. After you collect some materials to construct the correct building blocks, you construct his house and he gives you $250 in return. Quest 03: Camilla's House After building Freddie's House, word starts spreading that you're remodeling the entire city. Camilla overhears and she requests that the player builds her a house next to a river. She is also the first character to introduce environmental factors into the game. She gives you $150 for building her house. Quest 04: Derrick's House Derrick asks you next to build him a house. He asks that the house you build to be honeycomb instead of white, and he introduces "dyes" into the game. He asks for some materials in return for dyes, and after completing his home you can now trade Dyes with Derrick whenever you need them. Quest 05: Loretta's House Loretta then asks you to build her a house. She asks that you make her house creme and that she has exactly four windows on the front of her house. You ask her where you are supposed to get windows from and she suggests that Katie used to make windows. After getting the Windows from Katie you can now build Loretta's house. Loretta is happy with her house and she can now live happily. She gives you $400 in return. Quest 06: Katie's House You first start this quest in the middle of Loretta's Quest. You have to build Katie's house before you can build Loretta's. Katie says that she isn't bothered about her house, she just wants it to be red and have green turf outside. You go and ask Amber where you can get green turf and she replies that Sally used to be a gardener. You go and ask Sally about the turf and she says she has some which you can trade with her. After getting the turf from Sally you can build Katie's house. Katie is delighted and she makes you four windows as payment for her house. Quest 07: Warren's House Warren requests that you build him a house based on his personality. You have to ask around the other townsmen on Warren's personality and build a house based on their feedback. They say he's very mischievous, so the player has to make a house that resembles trickery. If you use the right combination of blocks and dyes then you can create a roof for the house which looks like a jester hat. Use this to win the Quest. When his house is done you receive $300 from Warren. Quest 08: Morgan's House You start this request by hearing of a new kid in town who is very shy called Morgan. You look around and can't find him, so you have to ask around the town to find out where he is. You find him talking to Camilla, and he asks you if you wouldn't mind building him a house. You accept and he asks that you makes his house close to the public domain as he doesn't want to live somewhere that's rural. You build his house in a popular location and he enjoys it. The next day though he returns to you and asks that you move his house somewhere rural as he cannot sleep at night. You have to demolish his house and rebuild it in a rural area and find all the materials and such again. He is then happy and pays you $400. Quest 09: Imogen's House Imogen requests that you make her house cute. She introduces Templates to the player, so you can get individual icons and brands onto houses if the user requests it. She also wants her house to be blue. You go to Derrick and he tells you that he is out of Blue Dye, so you have to create blue dye. You ask around and find out that you can mix dyes with Purple and Yellow dye, so you do and create blue dye. You then create Imogen's house for her and she gives you $500 in return. Quest 10: Amber's House Amber is the final person who wants to move into town. The player knows Amber before from when they used to live together in their old town. She requests that you build her a house that has never been done before, with all different colours and features. You have to create the house using a different theme and a different location. You've hear through the town that a new area is unlocked for certain special people in the town known as Golden Sands Beach, which is where you decide to build her house. You return to Amber with the idea and she loves it. You decide to build her house with a colour that you haven't used before and a theme that you haven't used before. After collecting all the materials to build it correctly she congratulates you and gives you $550. Epilogue After filling all the spaces in town with houses for people to live in, you realise you never built yourself a house. You decide that since there is no where to live in the town, and the goal of making all the towns people happy it's time for you to leave. You head to the train station, and are about to board a train when Amber drops by and stands in the way of you getting on the train. "You never told me you were leaving so soon..." "There is no where left for me to live, and my goal is accomplished. I made the lives of everyone in town better and now it's time for me to find somewhere else to settle properly." "Stop being silly! Just come live with me!" And so, you and Amber decided to live together. You formed a bond which could never be broken. Who would have ever of guessed that so much could happen on... Characters Environments Environments are places in the game where houses can be built. They are often decided by the occupant who is moving to the town. Trivia *Square Street intentionally shares a lot of game play and characteristics to the MySims series. * was the first completed article by . Category:Games Category:Original Games Category:Strategy Games Category:Simulation Games Category:Tropicon Games Category:Icicle's Games Category:Illusion Works Games Category:Works of Icicle Category:Weekly Challenge Category:Weekly Challenge 1 Category:2015 Category:Completed articles